A Walk on the Wild Side
by Average Everyday Sane Psycho
Summary: Holly J needed to escape to the last place anyone would look...


**A Walk On The Wild Side-**

_This is AU not set at any particular time in cannon and I am vaguely sure that the Lakehurst gang's hang out is called the Break Room though I don't remember if it served alcohol though for story purposes it does.... I don't own Degrassi just my fetish for this unconventional pair._

--

She seriously hated her life.

She thought that there was a smidge of something that had formed between her and Blue these past few months but as she had watched him entering the Dot with some dippy brunette who had been in their art class she felt a pang in her chest.

Others might have thought Holly J Sinclair didn't have a heart but it was there, frozen underneath her mean girl exterior and shattering into a million pieces.

"You know," Spinner said from behind her, "your shift is over you can go if you want to."

On Saturdays she'd normally ask if he'd let her take a double, bribe him with the fact he could take those hours and go to a movie with Jane but tonight she just wanted to get out and fast.

"Thanks Spin, do you mind if I..."

She motioned to her uniform which consisted of a black t-shirt and smiled.

"Change," Spinner said with a grin, "no go ahead."

Heading into the employee washroom she silently thanked god for the invention or waterproof mascara as she removed the deep violet garment from her bag and swapped out tops.

She needed to have some fun in her slowly dulling life and began to mentally list places in her mind though one place stood out like a sore thumb.

--

Entering the Break Room a few minutes later she wrinkled her nose wondering why she decided to head to a dive like that.

Short answer being that it was a vast contrast from what she would normally do when she was down in the dumps which was paint her nails and watch the Notebook.

"What's a pretty little thing like you doing in a place like this," a male voice said from behind her sending chills down her spine.

Spinning around she spotted Jay Hogart leaning against a pool table. She didn't really pay attention to him much when he'd slum around the Dot hanging out with Spin but standing there dressed simply in jeans and a gray t-shirt he looked kind of hot.

"Jay, what not planning a trip to Smithdale to hold up a boom box in front of Manny's dorm?"

Jay rolled his eyes. Ok sure he'd talked on numerous occasions about how much Manny Santos was the so called love of his life but he was talking to Spinner and by extension Holly J in confidence.

"You know I don't take my moves from romantic comedies."

Holly J just rolled her eyes.

"You keep telling yourself that Hogart."

He flashed her one of his trademark smirks.

"You never answered my question there Princess."

Picking up a pool cue she shrugged her shoulders.

"Can't a gal just have some fun on a Saturday night?"

He just nodded thinking that sure a gal could have fun but this place wasn't the establishment he thought said gal would wish to find fun in.

"Do you even know how to play pool?"

She gave him a playful smirk thinking that if she was going to have some fun there were guys far worse then Jay Hogart that she could be having this kind of fun with.

"How about we make a bet."

Jay's eyebrows rose. He was defiantly intrigued as to what kind of bets a 'lady' like Holly J would want to make with a low life like him.

"Ok Princess what are the terms."

She didn't really think of the aspect of terms.

"You're the expert with betting..."

Putting a finger on his cheek he gave her a brief pensive glance before his eyes lit up.

"Let's keep it simple, if you win I'll give you something that you want and if I win you give me something that I want."

From the tone in his voice she thought she could just kiss her virginity goodbye as she began to rack the balls and begin to play the game.

-

She was better then he thought she was though not good enough as he sank the last ball into the side pocket with a natural ease.

Putting down her cue she leaned against the side of the table and tossed back her strawberry blonde ponytail trying her best to hide her nervousness about what she assumed would happen net.

"So, does this place have an upstairs or are you going to take me to the ravine."

Her tone was so matter of fact that a disgusted look crossed his face as he pantomimed stabbing himself in the heart.

"I'm crushed that you think that what I want from you is sex."

She gave him a dear in the headlights look. If sex wasn't what he was after she feared what the price of this bet would be.

Watching him walk over to the old jukebox sitting abandoned in the corner he flipped on some music.

"Dance with me Princess."

She was stunned. Of all the things he could have asked for he wanted a stupid dance.

"A dance, you want me to dance with you."

He shrugged.

"I'll dance with you, but afterward you have to do something for me."

He was intrigued by this but decided to take his turn in whatever little game they had begun to play when she first arrived in the bar dressed in her skinny jeans and that deep purple top that was just low cut enough to show a sliver of cleavage.

"That's not part of the bet."

Their eyes locked in a soundless gaze for a brief moment before Jay spoke up again.

"Fine," he spoke in defeat as the song he had picked began to play.

Holly J was genuinely surprised that not only was his song choice a slow song and not some bumping and grinding number but that Jay actually was an amazing dancer.

"Wow, I didn't know you can dance like this."

"Well you never asked me to dance before," he said smirking as they got lost. Lost in the music, lost in the moment, lost in each other.

--

The song ended and they stayed in their embrace for a moment before Jay pulled back.

"Ok, you wanted me to do something for you."

She was now the one who grinned.

"Teach me how to shoot Tequila."

His eyes grew wide like saucers.

"Excuse me."

"You heard me."

"Princess, are you sure you don't just want a beer or one of those floofy fruity drinks...well I don't think they sell the latter here but come on Tequila."

"What, you don't think I can hold it like the big boys."

That evening Holly J seemed to be full of surprises and so he decided to give her the benefit of the doubt.

Motioning to the bartender he ordered up a bottle of Tequila and two glasses.

"Is the lady of age," the bartender asked.

Truthfully Jay didn't know if Holly J was of the legal age just yet or if she just fell shy of it but so long as the bartender didn't ask for an ID he'd lie his ass off.

"She is Bruno I can vouch for her."

The older man smiled and placed the bottle, glasses, and a bowl of limes on the table.

Looking at the bowl of limes Holly J turned to her male companion and gave him a quizzical look.

"What are the limes for Jay," she asked.

'So naive' he thought to himself as he looked over to her and picked up one of the two empty glasses with one hand and a shaker of salt with the other.

"Ok," he said shaking some of the salt on his hand, "you gotta lick it."

She watched as he licked the salt before tossing back a shot from his glass and sucking on a fresh lime wedge he picked up.

"Slam it and suck it," he continued, "three easy steps to a good shot."

"Ok," she said as she poured her own drink and tossed it back before chasing it with her own lime.

"You forgot to lick it princess."

"Excuse me."

"The salt, you didn't lick it," he said as he went through the motions of how to lick, slam, and suck again with her.

"Ok try again."

This time she took the lick and slammed the drink but forgot the lime.

"I didn't suck did I," she replied.

"You suck alright," he said sarcastically, "so let's see if the third time is the charm or if you'll lick and suck and forget the shot all together.

Taking his third shot he watched for her to try again.

Holly J licked, slammed, and sucked.

"By Jove I think she's got it."

'Did I just say by Jove,' he thought to himself as her squeals filled the air just moments before her lips crashed onto his.

The combination of her Cherry Lip-gloss and the Tequila was a wonderful surprise for him as they pulled back for air and his fingers began to get tangled up in her ponytail.

"What was that princess," he asked.

"I don't know," she replied as all thoughts of Blue and that art class skank drifted out the window only to be replaced by thoughts of Jay in this magical moment, "but I like it."

As their lips met again both wondered if they'd be too drunk to remember this in the morning but in the moment neither of them really could care less.

--

THE END


End file.
